A Happy
by Lenora
Summary: Spike journeys to Hogwarts to get the advice of his former schoolmate Albus Dumbledore after regaining his soul...too bad a recently unsouled Angelus followed him. A Harry Potter/Buffy crossover written forever ago.


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter. The rights to them belong to their original writers/creators. I'm just playing in the sandbox and all characters will be put back the way I found them.

A/N: This is the first chapter to a longer fic, but it can stand alone. Let me know if you guys want more. I can't guarantee that it will be updated any time soon, but I'd like to at least know if there's interest.

**A Happy**

The stars twinkled merrily down upon the moonlit grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only movements visible were that of a large gray dog and the swishing of the Whomping Willow. A tall blonde man sat before an impressive desk contemplating the reason he was currently at the school. He had a thin pointed face with full red lips. His piercing blue eyes took in the portraits full of sleeping wizards.

He quickly grew bored in watching the portraits snore and he got up in a huff. He stalked down the halls, the portraits assisting him to the Great Hall. Two very helpful wizards helped him further by leaving their portraits to guide him into a room off to the side of the Great Hall. The man was surprised to see a two-way mirror like in Muggle interrogation rooms in the room. He looked out into the Great Hall and he watched the children that attended the school eat their dinner. The man swept his eyes across the room, stopping randomly on different students at the four tables. One boy at a table made the man's eyebrows lift in surprise. The boy had a pale pointed face and white blonde hair. The boy was looking longingly at something across the hall and the man followed the boy's gaze. What he saw made his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat.

"Jonathon?" he whispered. The boy had messy black hair and intense emerald green eyes. The next thing the man knew, there was a tall man with kind blue eyes and white blonde hair and beard, both so long he could tuck them into his belt, standing next to him.

"Spike? Child, what's wrong?" the old man asked. Spike chuckled.

"Only you could call a centuries old vampire, child Albus," he said. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, placed a comforting hand on Spike's shoulder.

"Yes it's one of my many personality quirks. Shall we go to my office?" he asked, guiding the vampire back to his office. Albus waited for the blonde to sit down before speaking again. "Now tell me child, what has happened that has caused you to come here?"

Spike studied the dark wood of the headmaster's desk for a moment before looking up at the wizard. The vampire's blue eyes were sad and for the time in the nearly seventy years Albus had known Spike, the vampire's mental shields were down. Albus could read fear, remorse, sadness, and…regret? In his eyes.

"Dear Merlin, what happened to you?" Albus asked before he could stop himself. Spike flinched.

"I've got my soul back," Spike whispered.

"How?"

"I sacrificed my life to save the world," Spike said. "Got turned into a ghost and returned to my body, complete with soul. But Albus, we have a bigger problem."

"What?"

"He's back."

"_He?_" Albus asked, his eyes wide. "He's back?"

"Yes. Angelus, the bloody scourge of Europe is back. My bloody sire is back!" Spike's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"How?" Albus, it seemed, was shocked into using only one syllable words.

"Because I'm an idiot," Spike said.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked, regaining a bit of his composure.

"I forgot the little clause in Angel's curse where it said that if he had a moment of true happiness, he'd revert back into Angelus. I slept with him. And boom, no more Angel. Hello Sire!" Spike bitterly said. "Apparently I was good enough to make him happy."

"What do you mean? You gave him true happiness," Albus pointed out. Spike gave a harsh laugh.

"I'd be more comforted by the fact if this hadn't already happened. Ms. Buffy "I-think-I'm-so-good-because-I'm-the-Slayer" Summers already turned goody-goody Boy Scout Angel into Big Bad Angelus like four years ago. That was a little before Drusilla ditched me for some demon down in Mexico."

Albus sat there, absorbing what Spike had told him. "When I found you, you were looking through the mirror at one of the students like you knew him. However, you kept mumbling 'Jonathon'. Who's Jonathon?"

Spike took a shaky breath. "Jonathon was my son. That boy out there looks just like him. However," he said before Albus could open his mouth to speak, "I know that isn't my son. He was killed by my Grandsire Darla twelve years after I was turned."

Albus was saved from responding by the arrival of the Deputy Headmistress. "Albus! We have a problem," she cried, banging the door open.

"Minerva, what's the matter?" Albus asked.

"There is something seriously evil coming Albus!" she cried. Both Albus and Spike shot up from their seats.

"The wards haven't been breached," Albus pointed out.

Spike sighed. "He's not coming for any of the students or staff. He's coming for me. Damn it, I should have thought he'd come after me. I'm sorry Albus," Spike said.

"William Pratt, I never want to hear that tone in your voice again!" Minerva said.

"Yes Professor McGonagall," Spike said, feeling like he was a student again.

"Good. Now who is coming?" she asked.

Albus exchanged looks with Spike, who nodded his head, giving permission to tell the professor exactly who was coming. "Angelus." Just that one word was enough to set off a huge gasp from Professor McGonagall.

"We must get the students to a safe place," Minerva cried, already turning.

"Keep them in the Great Hall," Spike said, getting up. "Have the Head Boy and Girl stay with him. Have the teachers meet him outside with me. At least one of you should be able to stop him if he decides to pull another massacre." Without another word, Spike rushed out of the room and flew down the stairs towards the entrance.

_All students report to the Great Hall. All students report to the Great Hall._

"Hey!" Spike was stopped by a voice. "Where are you going?"

Spike looked over and groaned a little. It was the boy that looked like Jonathon. "Not now Jonathon, I'm busy," he said running out the door.

What he didn't see was the boy and his two friends follow him.

"William! Don't think those children can hide you from me for long," roared the angry vampire standing outside the gates. Despite the fact that the school welcomed all, he was kept outside the gate by the wards.

When Spike got closer to the gate, he could see Angelus and he was surprised to see that his grandsire's face was clean. He would have expected to see blood coating it from foolish wizards who thought to stop him.

"I'm here Sire," Spike said, stopping just inside the ward.

"William, my boy…" Whatever else Angelus was going to say was cut off when he caught sight of a boy behind Spike. "Jonathon," he breathed, his eyes rolling up inside his skull as a bright light flashed from inside the castle.

TBC (?)

2nd A/N: I've kind of just mismashed the timelines. Just for the sake of argument and in my defense, this was written long before the last two HP books were written. If the timelines bother you, just imagine that the Harry Potter series took place later than the books.


End file.
